The New Witch : A Tale of the Trix
by Aelfstangard
Summary: Betrayed by Lord Darkar and abandoned by Icy, Darcy and Stormy face their enemies alone, eventually having to flee for their lives to a little known planet called Terra there to restore their powers and to seek out a new Witch.  And they find her!


**The Musa Wars: The New Witch**

**By**

**Ælfstangard**

It is late evening getting near the witching hour. Darcy and Stormy are strolling down the nearly deserted streets of Gardenia. Darcy is in a casual mood while Stormy is in her usual irritable mood.

"When do we get off this lame‑o planet?" growls Stormy.

"Soon enough, Stormy," Darcy assures her. "But first of all we need to regenerate our powers and then we need to find a Witch to replace Icy in our trix."

At the name of their former leader, Stormy's mood rockets from merely irritated to outright rage.

"Grrrrr! I'm going to kill her!" storms Stormy. "I am going to send her and her werecat boyfriend so deep into an abyss of fire that it will take them ten eternities to dig themselves out if ever at all. First we are betrayed by Darkar and then she abandons us to take up with her new found soul mate leaving us in a weakened state to face all of our enemies alone and finally having to flee for our lives to this nowhere city in the middle of this dirt ball planet called Terra."

"Stormy! Get‑a‑grip!" hisses Darcy as her own anger and resentment well up inside her. "You're starting to glow and we don't want to draw attention to ourselves among all these non‑magical beings."

Suddenly, as if to negate her very words, both she and Stormy are hit by a wave of negative energy and a tirade of angry words. Surprised and curious, the two Witches scurry off to find its source.

Just a little ways off, a dark‑haired young woman wearing a fashionable dress sits astride an electric scooter furiously jabbing at the starter button and banging her frustration out on the handle bars all the while muttering to herself. With each blow to the handle bars a ring of negative energy radiates from the centre of her fist. Darcy and Stormy look at each other baffled.

"What seems to be the problem?" inquires Darcy as they approach the young woman.

"My scooter won't start. Isn't it obvious?" replies the young woman huffily.

"Do you know why it won't start?" asks Darcy trying to sound sympathetic to the young woman's plight.

"The metre says that my battery's dead but it was fully charged just before I left. It could not have run down so quickly!" explains the woman frustrated.

"What is a 'battery'?" asks Darcy uncertain of the new word.

For the first time the young woman stops her rant long enough to really notice the tall, exotic‑looking brunette who has been talking to her, her slightly strange accent and her fashionable but definitely non‑Gardenian style clothing and also her shorter companion with puffy blue‑black hair like a thundercloud with streaks of lightning on either side standing behind her.

"You've got to be kidding me, right?" asks the woman. "Did you two just drop down from the moon?"

"Actually, quite a bit beyond your moon," quips Darcy.

"First, I am almost late for the dance because some idiot car driver is speeding and not looking where he's going. I have to do a desperate swerve just to avoid him. I never thought I could move so fast! I just got a jolt of energy from nowhere. Then I get here and find my date's stood me up for some redhead. I wouldn't have been so angry if she had been a blonde or a brunette but a redhead really ticks me off. He knows how I feel about redheads..."

"Do you think she has any power or is this just a fluke?" asks Stormy of Darcy in Witchspeak which to an outsider sounds like ally cats going at each other tooth and claw.

"Let's try and find out," replies Darcy in the same language and then to the young woman says, "Maybe we can help you."

"Have you just the battery I need hidden somewhere?" snaps the woman annoyed.

"No," replies Darcy with a shake of her head, "but perhaps we can show you how to restore power to the one you have. Could you show me where this battery is?"

"Oh, I suppose so," replies the woman now becoming suspicious of the two Witches.

The woman opens a compartment under the seat of the scooter and shows the two Witches the battery inside.

"Ah, a simple electrical energy storage device," reports Darcy to Stormy in Witchspeak.

"Oh, I can charge that up in a flash," replies Stormy lifting her arms ready to zap the battery with an electrical blast from her fingers.

"Not so fast!" hisses Darcy forcing Stormy's arms down. "Let's see what she can do for herself." Then to the woman she says, "Yes, I think we can help you."

"How?" asks the woman.

The moon is full and bright overhead that night. Darcy looks at it and determines that in a pinch it might do as a power source.

"First of all, I want you to put one hand on the battery and stretch your other hand towards your secondary," starts Darcy.

"What?" exclaims the woman. "You sound crazier than that girl Bloom!"

"What?" say the two Witches together lapsing back into Witchspeak.

"Well, duh! This is Gardenia where Bloom grew up," says Stormy in a rare moment of lucidity. "Hundreds here could know that disgusting little goody‑goody."

"Okay, I'll do it!" exclaims the woman upon hearing the two Witches yeowling and spitting a Witchspeak caterwaul chorus. "You don't have to throw a hissy‑fit about it."

"Okay, where were we? Oh, yes," continues Darcy putting aside for the moment any thoughts of Bloom. "One hand on the battery and one hand stretched towards your secondary."

"My what?" asks the woman.

"Up there," explains Darcy pointing to the moon while Stormy rolls her eyes and makes a sign of exasperation.

"Oh, okay," replies the woman making a high‑pitched laugh like a frightened filly and Stormy barely restrains herself from blocking her ears and beseeching the Underworld to gag the woman.

As the woman places one hand on the dead battery of her scooter and stretches the other towards the moon, Darcy instructs her to imagine a stream of energy flowing from the moon into the one hand and through her body to the other hand and then into the battery. She switches into low frequency Witch sight and observes a stream of steady energy flowing from the moon through the young woman's body into the battery and the battery beginning to glow as it recharges.

"Okay, stop now!" instructs Darcy when the battery's glow becomes steady. "Now try starting your scooter."

The woman obliges and the scooter springs to life so quickly that she jumps with a start and whinnies once more like a frightened filly while Stormy grits her teeth not to react.

"But how?" asks the woman in awed and friendlier tones.

"Oh, it's just a little magic," smiles Darcy.

"We have to find out who she is," says Darcy aside to Stormy.

"Who cares about this loser dork!" hisses Stormy in Witchspeak no longer hiding her disdain of the woman. "So she transferred some energy into some primitive Whisperian crystal. Big whoop! Any Witch learns that in her first term."

"Stormy, think for a moment," meows Darcy beginning to lose patience with her hot‑headed comrade. "You can charge this device easily because its energy requirement is the same as the lightning you so easily wield. But look what she just did. She took reflected starlight from a primary millions of miles away, converted it into electrical energy and then used it to charge this storage device. And she didn't even break a sweat! Can you do that? Not on your life! Do you have any clue in that lightning‑shot brain of yours what she is? She is an energy transmutator, that's what she is!"

"But that's just a faerie tale!" retorts Stormy grumpily unwilling to give up on her stand.

"Well, it looks like a faerie tale just became a reality," announces Darcy to her companion. "Do you realize what an advantage this gives us in a sustained fire‑fight against those faeries? She can replenish our energy continually from any source – Solaria Ring power, flower power, sonic power, water power, digital power and, yes, even Dragon's Fire power. Anything the faeries can throw at us she can absorb, convert and give back to us to throw right back into their stupid pixie faces.

"Cool!" exclaims Stormy as the implications of the strange woman's powers start to dawn on her. But then, suddenly serious, she asks, "But if she can do all this, what's to stop her from using her powers against us?"

"She can't," explains Darcy in Witchspeak. "All she can do is draw power from one source, transform it and then either pass it on to someone else or store it in some receptacle otherwise the power just goes back to its source. But she can transfer power even faster than we can draw power from our natural sources. Otherwise, she has no real power except for the ability to absorb a little of what she transfers to sustain herself."

"You mean," breaks in Stormy excitedly, "she can supercharge our Gloomix talismans and turbo‑charge our Whisperian crystals!"

"You got it, Stormy!" confirms Darcy with an evil smile and a wicked light building in her eyes.

"No way! But what in the name of all evil is she doing here?" wonders Stormy scratching her head and sending a shower of small sparks flying from her frizzy hairdo.

"Who knows?" shrugs Darcy. "Ask yourself how Bloom got here."

"Perhaps she's a changeling," muses Stormy.

"Who by The Tree cares!" retorts Darcy dismissing Stormy's train of thought. "She's here, she's a Witch and we can use her."

Meanwhile, the strange new Witch is engaged in her own monologue totally unaware of the conversation being held between the two senior Witches.

"... She and her friends show up in these gorgeous faerie costumes that just blow my Witch costume away and then her friend Stella," complains the new Witch bitterly, "has to spoil my best ever prank on Bloom by revealing to everyone that the fourth sister is really me in disguise and then has the nerve to tell me in front of just everyone that I wear too much perfume and then the six of them become the life of my party by showing everyone this stupid Pumpkin Patch Boogie..."

"Aww, that's just terrible," remarks Stormy feigning sympathy for the new Witch. "Are perhaps this Bloom's other friends called Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Aïsha?"

"How did you know?" asks the new Witch wide‑eyed.

"Oh, we know them and despise them," says Stormy nastily.

"Yeah," says Darcy and then seductively continues, "so how would you like to get some real revenge on Bloom and her pathetic groupies?"

"Would I!" squeals the new Witch in delight and whinnies. But this time it does not sound to Stormy half as bad as it did before. "What do I have to do? Will it be like a super prank?"

"No!" laugh Darcy and Stormy together genuinely amused by the new Witch's simplistic and naive idea of revenge.

"You are going to do much more than just prank them," Darcy continues. "We will show you how to witch them up but good."

"Really?" exclaims the new Witch her expression becoming feral and her eyes taking on a witchy glow.

"Really," confirms Darcy, "and all you have to do is join our little sisterhood and we'll teach you all and more than you can imagine on how to witch up Bloom and her friends. Oh! By the way, I'm Darcy and my sister here is Stormy. And what's your name?"

"I'm Mitzi," declares the new Witch standing proudly.

"Nice to meet you, Mitzi," reply the senior Witches shaking Mitzi's hand.

"Say, Mitzi," asks Stormy, "do you know any good places where a Witch can get a decent bite to eat at this hour? We'll treat you and we can talk about you joining us while we eat."

"Sure," smiles Mitzi, "the best fillet mignon in town is served in a restaurant just around the corner. Just a moment while I lock up my scooter and then we can walk there."

"That sounds great!" grins Stormy and while Mitzi is occupied with locking up her scooter whispers to Darcy in Witchspeak, "Do you think she has any idea that the three of us are Witches?"

"Not a chance," replies Darcy grinning wickedly. "She's going to be very useful to us but she's dumber than a cork. It was probably that little mishap that awoke her powers and she drained the scooter's battery herself during that manoeuver that saved her life tonight."

"Yeah," agrees Stormy, "and when we get her to Cloud Tower we're going to witch her up and she is so going to do whatever we want her to do. She'll even steal the Dragon's Fire right from under Bloom's stupid pixie nose for us and afterwards we are so going to rule."

"Hmmm..." muses Darcy. "After we've settled those pixies' hash we should turn her loose and see what she can do with ice power."

"Oh yeah!" exclaims Stormy relishing the thought of revenge on their former leader, "It can't come soon enough!"

"Done! Let's go!" says Mitzi.

"Lead on, we'll follow," replies Stormy.

And as the newest Witch of the New Trix leads the way Darcy and Stormy join her as they head into the dark of the night and are transported to a magical realm far beyond Terra.


End file.
